Dreams Now a Reality
by MidnightsFlame
Summary: Takes place after the game ends. Seifer is afraid to return to Garden, and is now an exile. He has flashbacks of him and a certain someone, and decides to- well, just read it! SXS *yaoi*. R+R!
1. The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER** Nope, I still don't own Final Fantasy VIII, though if I could, I would…  
  
  
  
Author's note: It's midnight, and I'm barely awake… only the tea can save me… gimme da sugaaaaaaar!!!! MWUAHAHAAHA!!!! Yes, if the lemony parts seem a bit… well… not lemony, its cuz I'm reeeeally tired… anyway, I hope you enjoy… now, let me put Eyes on Me on repeat…. And I'll write now… cha cha cha!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer was bored. Bored with everything. His home, his friends… even his life as an exile. After the Ultimecia War, he didn't dare return to Balamb Garden. Hyne knows what would happen then…  
  
Seifer Almasy was quite happy just… running from things. It was all he could really do now. He couldn't trust anyone, after he heard that people were looking for him. The only two people he could trust were his two best friends in the entire world, Raijin and Fujin. Only they knew the truth, about what happened.  
  
But no one knew what he really wanted. Not a living soul. The man that Seifer wanted couldn't be reached, he'd probably kill him when he saw him now. After what had happened between them… Sometimes, he'd whisper his name out into the blackness of the night, and wish that he was there with him, but he knew it was never possible. Seifer had loved Squall Leonheart forever, and he always would…  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
It wasn't fair! The seven-year-old Seifer Almasy pouted in the corner. His jealousy had gotten the best of him… again…  
  
Squall was playing with some building blocks with Zell and Irvine. It looked as if they were building a castle. It was pretty big, almost as tall as Seifer. There was a throne on the top where A G.I. Joe was seated, with a Barbie doll in his lap.  
  
Seifer walked over, curious.  
  
"Hey guys. Whatcha buildin'?"  
  
"A big castle, and Squall's the king this time, 'cus it was his idea.!" Said Irvine, Zell nodding along in agreement.  
  
"Cool! Hey, Squall, who's the girl in your lap?" Seifer asked.  
  
" I dunno…. Hey…. It kinda looks like Quisty, so I guess it is her." Squall said with a straight face.  
  
Seifer felt pretty damn crushed right there… he liked Squall, even at the tender young age of seven. Seifer twisted up his face in disgust. He didn't like Quisty anymore. How dare she??? Seifer stomped over to the young, blonde Quisty, who was playing 'School' with her stuffed animals in the flower field outside the orphanage.  
  
Quistis smiled brightly when she saw Seifer.  
  
"Hi Seify, what's going on?"  
  
Seifer scowled and picked up a large wooden stick that was lying near a patch of sunflowers.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Seifer yelled as loud as he could and swung at Quistis's blonde head as hard as his little arms could. Poor Quisty didn't see what was coming, so there was no way in Hell she could have prepared for the oncoming assault.  
  
The stick hit her on her upper- forehead, and Quistis stumbled backwards, too shocked to feel the pain yet. Then the tears came….  
  
Quistis yelled and started crying as she fell backwards into the sunflower patch, a red mark forming on her pale forehead.  
  
Seifer smirked, feeling no regret, and waltzed back inside, pleased with himself.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Seifer smiled slightly at the memory. Even as a seven- year- old, he was a killer. Sure, he'd gotten in a Hell of a lot of trouble after that, but it was worth it at the time. So evil… he loved it…  
  
The blonde exile absently traced over the scar on his forehead, the scar that was made by his beloved Squall. Those were some great times, training with his thought- to- be enemy. Squall Leonheart and he were lovers for quite a while, covering their emotions at the time with staged hate. Gays weren't socially accepted at Balamb Garden, hell, bi's were hardly tolerated. That's why Seifer and Squall covered their relationship, only Fujin had known, because…  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Seifer, now 12, was sitting on the couch in his dorm with his lover, Squall. He was flipping through the channels on the television, trying to find something remotely interesting for the two of them to watch. Squall yawned, it was midnight. He wasn't supposed to be up this late, but hell, it was the weekend, who cared?  
  
After finding nothing entertaining being featured on the T.V., Seifer switched it off and faced Squall, grinning.  
  
"Hey, have you ever made out with anyone?"  
  
"Nope… I haven't had the chance…"  
  
"You wanna try it out?"  
  
"Right here? Right now?" Squall sounded a bit shocked, but in a good way.  
  
"Where else? I mean, we got nuttin' better to do… ya know?"  
  
"Uhh… ok… but you start, I have no clue how to do this…" Squall said.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." Seifer grinned his well- known smirk and moved in, closing the gap between him and Squall.  
  
Seifer put his arm around Squall's waist and held him nearer, so that their torso's were touching. He put his other arm around his neck, and pressed his lips to Squall's moist, warm ones. The closeness of it all gave them both a tingling feeling in their stomachs, it was notably pleasurable.  
  
Seifer parted Squall's warm, velvety lips with his tongue and explored the new surroundings. Squall's tongue came into play, and their tongues kinda flopped around for a while until they figured out what they were supposed to do.  
  
Squall arched his lower back so that his waist was touching Seifer's. He then started grinding his hips against his, wanting a little more than what was planned. Seifer smiled coyly and started undoing Squall's pants when-  
  
"SHOCK!"  
  
Both of the boys on the couch bolted upright and saw the sliver- haired girl known as Fujin Kazeno standing in the doorway, her mouth agape. Her one red eye was wide open, and if her other one wasn't covered with that patch, would have been as equally wide. Her eyebrows were raised, and they sat unnaturally high upon her ashen forehead.  
  
"… Hi Fuj… what's up?" Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
" WHAT? BEWILDERED!" Was Fujin's vague reply.  
  
" Ok, ok… listen, we can't hide this from everyone… do you mind if I tell her what's going on, Seif?" Squall said.  
  
"Yeah, ok… but only she can know! Fujin, you gotta swear right here, right now that ya wont tell no one nuttin' about this, ok?"  
  
"AGREE. APPRISE NOW!"  
  
"Ok… this is what's up… me and Seif have been kinda seein' each other… for a while now. And-"  
  
"REPUGNANCE? COVER UP?"  
  
"Yeah, that whole 'Seifer hates Squall, Squall hates Seifer' thing was a cover up, but you know how people take gay relationships nowadays, right?"  
  
"…YES…"  
  
"So, we kept it a secret… and now you got us! But you cant tell ANYONE, it's really important, not even Raijin can know, ok?"  
  
"AGREED"  
  
They all smiled. It was good to get that out of their system.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
Seifer smiled at that memory too. The very first make- out session of innumerable ones to follow. How he loved the taste of Squall's sweet mouth… he had never gone all the way with him…. Though they had been close to it many times. But there had been plenty of teasing….  
  
He would give anything to see him again… to hold him, kiss him…  
  
Oh yea, he wanted him… but did Squall want Seifer in that same way?  
  
Or did he want Seifer so that he could take Lionheart and bury the blade deep into his chest?  
  
So many questions…  
  
Fuck it. Fuck it all. Fuck the whole damned planet. Who the hell cares anymore? If he wanted to see Squall, who was gonna stop him? Ok, a lot of people… but still? Who cares what anyone thinks of him? All that matters is Squall, and he'd murder and step on anyone to get him.  
  
That's it Almasy! Seifer thought to himself. Tomorrow you're getting your lazy ass up off this destitute ground, and you're gonna see him!  
  
  
  
**So, so, what did ya think??? Huh huh huh? Please, please, please (!) review! It would really mean a lot to me, and I'll probably continue this if I get enough…. Cha cha cha!** 


	2. The Plane Ride

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter. me too lazy to write another one. Tee hee ^_^**  
  
Seifer woke early in the morning, hours before his alarm clock would even think about ringing. He glanced at the neon- green numbers on his clock; it was three o' clock in the morning. Seifer had made flight arrangements to Dollet, because Balamb didn't have an airport. He would take a boat from Dollet to Balamb, where he would rent a car and go up to the Garden, where he heard from Fujin that he was headmaster.  
  
Not tired at all, Seifer jumped out of bed, excited to be alive for once. He went into the tiny bathroom and turned the hot water on in the shower. He jumped in immediately, grateful for the warm liquid beating against his stressed skin. He was nervous. This would be the first time he had seen Squall in. two years.  
  
Seifer was twenty years old now. Squall was twenty, too. He wondered if he had changed in appearance at all. the shower.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The fifteen year old Seifer's emerald eyes flicked open as the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the locker room in Balamb Garden. He had spent most of his Saturday evening destroying grats. It was now nine at night, he was supposed to be heading back to his dorm by now, but he really needed to shower. So, the hot water was running, and it was pounding against his sore back and arms. The showers were open, to that meant someone was going to see him naked. Seifer had taken group showers before, but he had just kept his eyes on himself and the white tiles that made up the floors and walls.  
  
Seifer hurriedly started to scrub himself fast but stopped when he heard his voice:  
  
"Seifer? You in here?"  
  
It was Squall. He was okay. He slowed his pace and put the soap bar down.  
  
"I'm in here. come and get me. if you dare." Seifer couldn't help but challenge his lover of six amazing years.  
  
"Is that a challenge, my love?" Squall inquired.  
  
"Well, it just might be, honey"  
  
"I'm up for it. now I hear water running. could this mean you're in the shower? And you want lil' ol' me to see your naked body for the first time in my life???" Squall said with mock shock.  
  
"Gasp! Me! Nude! Hyne forbid! Get over here Squall, so I don't have to get out and drag you in here!"  
  
"Oh. alright. I suppose so.." Squall staged his defeat.  
  
Seifer smiled, satisfied, as he heard the clanging of belts as Squall undressed. Seifer ran his hand through his dripping hair, slicking it back from his face. He leaned against the wall, waiting for his beau.  
  
Seifer heard Squall's bare feet slapping against the ground as he walked toward the showers. Squall poked his adorable face around the corner and his eyes stared straight into Seifer's.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what are you just standing there for?" Seifer said.  
  
Squall smiled widely, a rarity indeed, and stepped into the steaming showers. They stood about three feet apart, each of them eyeing over the other. Squall's body was near perfection, for a fifteen year old, that is. Very muscley, very toned. His slightly tanned skin looked smooth to the touch, and Seifer could hardly wait to get his hands on it. Looking down further, Seifer saw Squall's manhood in all it's glory. Not to shabby. Seifer licked his lips, thousands of obscene thoughts running through his mind.  
  
Seifer's attention went back up to Squall's face which was clouded with anticipation. and wanting. His chocolate brown hair was soaked, Seifer ruffled it and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his beloved.  
  
Squall lifted his head higher, to conjoin his lips with the taller blonde's. They kissed for a while, their tongues darting in and out of the other's mouth. Then, the fondling started. Surprisingly, it was Squall who first touched the other. He grabbed Seifer's cock, which hardened pretty damn fast after that. He began to stroke his shaft, then he fondled his testicles. Seifer gasped as he broke free from their passionate kiss. He moaned as Squall continued his teasing, it was if he was almost begging to be fucked. Seifer took Squall's chin in his hands and forced him to look him straight into his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked sternly.  
  
". Yes. I think so."  
  
"There's no 'I think so', Squall. I love you, a lot. And once we go past this point, we can't go back again."  
  
"I know Seifer, I love you too. I am ready, and I think we should.well. go for it!" Squall smiled meekly.  
  
"Ya know, I think so too."  
  
Squall then kissed Seifer, hardly. It was the most meaningful kisses they had ever experienced in their relationship so far. Seifer's head swam vividly, he knew he was ready. He pulled Squall close and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Nothing could ruin this moment they were about to experience. Nothing except-  
  
"Hellooooooo???!!! Is anyone in here?"  
  
A loud male voice followed the banging of the locker room door. Ugh, it was Bailey, the disciplinary committee leader. What a GREAT time for him to show up.  
  
Seifer and Squall broke their kiss, and looked each other in the eyes. They were in BIG trouble. That is, if anyone caught them..  
  
They gave each other devilish grins, they knew what to do.  
  
Grabbing two towels, they quickly slipped them around their waists, grabbed their clothes, and ran out the door, giggling. They could hear Bailey's incessant screaming, but he hadn't seen them. The two dripping wet teens ran down the hallways of Balamb Garden in only their towels, laughing like madmen. They had to part ways, but it had been one of the best nights ever!  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Seifer laughed at that memory. it had only been five years ago that he and his lover had ran through Balamb Garden half- naked. Wow. five years. Where has all that time gone? It seemed like only yesterday.  
  
Seifer finished his shower and got dressed into his usual attire. He still had the same gray trench coat. He took great care of it, and had even gotten it fixed up by a tailor after the War. It looked brand new.  
  
Seifer threw in a bundle of clothes into his suitcase, along with his toiletries. He had never been one for packing, so it wasn't a surprise when he had to sit on the suitcase to get it to close.  
  
It was only four in the morning. His flight didn't leave until eight. He had some time until Raijin woke up, so he could drive him to the airport. Seifer walked into the tiny, but cozy, living room in the tiny apartment that he and Raijin shared. Fujin went back to Balamb Garden a year ago, so she could become a SeeD, which she had. Fujin was still at Balamb, and Seifer was planning to stay in her dorm.  
  
Raijin and Seifer's apartment was located in Kratyl, a small, small town located in southern Esthar. Here, the people were friendly, and easily understood that Seifer was possessed at the time of the War, and forgave him. They even swore that they would keep Seifer's whereabouts a complete secret. Seifer was grateful for this lovely town, and helped them by doing a 'Laguna'. He kept the town safe from monsters. That's basically what he'd been doing for the past two years.  
  
Seifer got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He took out some iced- tea and chips. Seifer went back into the living room and flicked the TV on. Hmm. the news was on. Seifer hardly ever watched the news, so this was new to him. He decided to watch.  
  
Ah, just some boring crap about Gardens. wait. Squall was the headmaster of Balamb Garden. maybe. ah, no. Just some Trabia Garden crap. Seifer remembered when he blew up Trabia Garden. Messenger Girl was crushed. It made him laugh. He felt a bit remorseful now, but he didn't a couple of years ago.  
  
**TIME PASSES**  
  
It was now seven in the morning. Seifer burst into Raijin's room and shook the buff man until he opened his eyes.  
  
"Dude. its seven in the morning.. On a SUNDAY! Watcha awake for, ya know?" Raijin asked, sleepily.  
  
"Raij, you gotta drop me off at the airport, remember? Come on! I've been up since three!  
  
"Huh.. OH! HYNE!"  
  
Raijin jumped out of bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. He went into the bathroom quickly, then came out again, looking a little more alert than before.  
  
"Dude, you seen my car k- nevermind, I found 'em."  
  
**TIME PASSES** (( In Seifer's POV))  
  
Ugh. Airplanes. I can't stand 'em. Squall used to love them. I don't know why. I used to act tough and brave for him, and I pretended I could handle them. But as soon as we landed, I'd hurl in the bathroom. Heh, Squall never knew.  
  
The airplane I was on was a really tiny, not like the ones Squally and I used to take to Deiling and such. I busied myself by staring out the window, and finding Squall's face in the clouds.  
  
Squall. I'm comin' to see ya. Don't you worry.. Wait. Why would Squall worry? I'm the one flying in from Kratyl just to say hi. Hyne, I need help.  
  
But it's worth it, oh Hyne is it worth it. so see those stormy eyes again.  
  
**TIME PASSES**  
  
The plain had landed, and Seifer was eager to get off it. They landed in Dollet at about eleven in the morning. Seifer saw a flash of silver hair as he walked into Baggage Claim. His best friend in the entire world had come to meet him at the airport! He ran to Fujin and hugged her.  
  
"How did you know I was this flight?" Seifer asked with a smile.  
  
"Internet. Plus, Raijin kinda clued me in." Fujin said, speaking in her normal voice.  
  
"Oh, well. thanks for being here. I gotta get my bag."  
  
"I already got it.. The same one you used when we went to Fisherman's Horizon, right?"  
  
"Yah, that's it"  
  
"Ok. well, I already bought the boat tickets to Balamb. We have a half hour, so we'd best be getting to the docks."  
  
Fujin led Seifer to the waiting cab out front. They drove to the docks where about seventy people were waiting to get on the boat to Balamb. Seifer and Fujin sat on a bench and talked.  
  
"What's been going on at Garden?" Seifer asked Fujin.  
  
"Well, Squall's been half- mad."  
  
"Why?" Seifer said with concern.  
  
"Well, ever since Rinoa ran away with the cowboy, what was his name? Oh, Irvine. Yes, they ran away together, leaving Squall and that sugar- loving girl-"  
  
"Selphie."  
  
"Yes, Selphie alone at Garden. Sugar girl got over it pretty fast, but not Squall. Selphie started to see other guys, and Squall just. locked himself in his office, becoming the lovely ice- cube he once was."  
  
It was time to get on the boat, so they gathered their stuff and boarded the Boat to Balamb. 


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3- Dreams Now a Reality  
  
**Disclaimer** No. I don't own FF8. But I will!!! Mwuahaha!  
  
** Author's Note** Hey! Thank you all sooo much for the GREAT reviews! Keep 'em comin'! XD! I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't too good, but the original chapter 3 got lost. Don't ask me how. I'm just. weird like that.. One time I found my phone in the fridge. Anyway, so I had chapter 2 and chapter 4, and I had to make something fit in the middle. I hope you all like it!  
  
The boat ride was hell. Seifer hated boats. Along with the planes. and most of the time he hated cars. Seifer really didn't like any type of transportation. He almost got sea sick. . . but he managed to keep his breakfast in his stomach.  
  
Seifer and Fujin had gotten his suitcase and started walking to the hotel. Seifer decided he'd rather rest first before seeing Squall. . . he didn't want to throw up on Squall.  
  
Walking to the hotel, Seifer realized something. Everyone was staring at him. They obviously remembered him from the Sorceress War. Shit. . .  
  
"Everyone's staring at me, Fuj."  
  
"STARING. NOT."  
  
"Yea, they are. . . they remember me from the Ultimecia thing. Who wouldn't?"  
  
Fujin looked at the people of Balamb. Sure enough, they were staring at him.  
  
"IGNORE. MEANINGLESS"  
  
"Yeah. . . okay."  
  
It's horrible. . . like I'm a freak being poked and prodded at in a cage. Stop staring at me! It's not my fault! Seifer felt like screaming at them. How could they not know that he was possessed?  
  
Seifer started walking faster. He didn't need to take this if he wanted to. There was always a way out of everything. Right?  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
The cool autumn breeze sifted the sands of the Balamb beach. The sun was setting. . . and only a few rays of light were visible beyond the horizon. The sky was a deep shade of magenta, and it was getting darker.  
  
"Shit, Squall! This water's freezing!"  
  
Seifer and Squall had snuck out of Balamb Garden . . . again. This time to go for a dip in the water.  
  
As sixteen year olds, this 'sneaking out' hadn't been as easy as it was a couple of years ago. Their bodies had grown, and they couldn't run as quietly. They still got away every time.  
  
Somehow, Squall and Seifer were known as enemies throughout the Garden. They wished to keep it that way, too. Gays just weren't acceptable at Garden. But someday. . . they would all know. It just wasn't the right time.  
  
Squall chuckled at Seifer as he dug his bare feet into the semi- warm sand. The breeze felt so good against his bare chest.  
  
Seifer had already stripped and was trying out the water. The last golden rays of the dying sunlight outlined his body and he walked around waist deep in the chilly ocean.  
  
Squall cocked his head to the right and sighed. This was the moment he'd like to remember forever and ever. This was where he'd like to stay for eternity.  
  
Forever. . .  
  
Seifer stopped splashing around in the water and looked up at Squall.  
  
"Hey babe, what are ya thinking about?"  
  
"Huh?" Squall snapped out of his dream-state. "Oh. . . just. . . nothing."  
  
"Then come on! We're burning daylight"  
  
"I'm not here for the daylight. I want the night."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then. . . we can still play while the suns out."  
  
Squall smiled slightly. He never smiled, not around anyone. Only for Seifer.  
  
Seifer smirked back. Then, he got out of the lake, and plopped down by Squall.  
  
"So, when are you coming in?"  
  
"The water? Umm. . ."  
  
"Don't even tell me that you're afraid."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Yes, you are."  
  
". . ."  
  
"So, tell me. What's so scary about it?"  
  
"I just. . . don't like deep water. It just freaks me out."  
  
"Aww. . . poor baby. Looks like we're gonna have to tame that fear."  
  
Seifer picked Squall up and carried him over to the water's edge.  
  
"No, Seifer, stop! What are you doing?! Put me down! Please!"  
  
Seifer chuckled again. "Come on, everyone has to face their fears. I'll be with you, you'll be fine. Don't worry"  
  
"But my pants. . . the leather. . ."  
  
Seifer took them off, with much hassle from the three belts Squall wore around his waist.  
  
"I think we could do without the boxers, too."  
  
Seifer took off the boxers.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
"Seifer, I really don't-"  
  
Seifer gently brushed his lips against Squall's, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Do you trust me, Squall"  
  
". . . yes"  
  
"Then what are you worrying about?"  
  
Seifer's lips locked with Squall's in a passionate kiss. Seifer started to slowly lower himself and Squall into the chilly water.  
  
When Squall was almost fully submerged, he broke the kiss.  
  
"This. . . actually isn't so bad. . ."  
  
"I know. What were you afraid of before?"  
  
"I don't know. . . you know how the ocean looks mysterious from the surface, like you just don't know what's gonna pop out? When you're in it. . . it's like. . . that feeling just disappears."  
  
"So, I can let you down now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Seifer lowered Squall gently so that he touched the ocean floor, then wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"So, how do you like it now?"  
  
"Not as much as before. . ."  
  
"It's okay. You just gotta get used to it."  
  
"I know"  
  
Squall leaned into Seifer, so that he could hear his heartbeat, and they both watched the stars come out.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
When Seifer and Fujin reached the Balamb Hotel, Fujin turned to Seifer.  
  
"POSITIVE?"  
  
"Yes, Fuj, I'm alright. Honestly, you worry about me too much."  
  
"AT BALAMB IF NEEDED."  
  
"You read my mind. I was just thinking of that. I have your number, and I could just walk there if I need you."  
  
"OKAY. GOODBYE, SEIFER"  
  
"Bye, Fuj. I'll see you later."  
  
Fujin nodded. Then she turned and walked to the town's entrance.  
  
Seifer watched her disappear into the distance, then sighed.  
  
I lied. . . how am I going to make it here? Seifer thought. Oh well, I'll figure it out. I'm good at thinking on my feet. . . I think.  
  
Seifer opened the door to the Balamb Hotel and felt the air conditioning blow into his face. He stepped inside the cool building and looked around. No one was in the lobby. No one except. . . Chicken- Wuss???  
  
What the fuck is- Oh, his mom's here. . . Don't they have their own house here? Jeez. . . Oh well, I'll just walk past them really fast and hope-  
  
"Yo, Seifer!"  
  
Aww. . . shit.  
  
Seifer turned around to see the energetic blonde man run up to him.  
  
"Hey man! Watcha doin' here? I thought you were like. . . dead, dude! Squall's gonna be so happy! I-"  
  
"Wait, wait. . . why would Squall be happy to see me?" Seifer pretended like it was nothing to him. Inside he was doing back flips.  
  
"I. . .uhh. . . it's not my place to say. But dude, like, where were you? Man, we even put out a search party an' all. On TV and everythin'! Squall was so upset when we came back with nothing! What are you doin' here? Here to see Squall?"  
  
". . . yes, and no. . ."  
  
"Alright!" Zell jumped up in the air. "Dude, Squall's gonna be even happier when he hears that you're gonna see him! He's been in this blue funk for like. . . a year or somthin' ever since Rinoa left with that Irvine. Never liked him, ya know?"  
  
"Ok, ok. I've gotta get my hotel room. Jeez, Chicken Wuss, I would have thought you'd kill me or something if you saw me."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Gotta run"  
  
Seifer walked as quickly as he could to the counter. He got his room and went to it immediately.  
  
Seifer put the key in the lock and opened the door. This room was even cooler still.  
  
Damn. . . I'm gonna freeze or something. Cold! Seifer thought.  
  
He dropped his suitcase and collapsed on one of the beds.  
  
Fuck, I'm so tired. . . I think I'll take a nap. A short one. Seifer thought.  
  
Seifer drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
**Squall's POV**  
  
Damn. When is Zell going to get back? His lunch break was over twenty minutes ago.  
  
Squall looked around his office. Ever since he had been promoted to Headmaster, all he ever did was sit in his office.  
  
What else is there to do? Squall thought.  
  
There was still a picture of Rinoa on his desk. She was smiling brightly, holding Angelo. She had written, I'll love you Forever! XOXO, Rinoa.  
  
Yeah, forever. You went with Irvine. I never loved you anyway. I think. . .  
  
Squall took the picture out of the frame and looked at it one last time.  
  
It's time I got over you.  
  
He ripped the picture in half, and threw it in the garbage can below his desk.  
  
He stared at Rinoa in the trash can, she looked so happy. Smiling widely, eyes bright-  
  
Squall was startled by the door opening. He banged his head on the desk trying to see who it was.  
  
Damn!  
  
"Squall! SQUALL!"  
  
It was just Zell.  
  
Zell peeked his head over the top of the desk.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin' down there?"  
  
Squall glared at him and sat in his chair.  
  
"Ok, ok! I have THE GREATEST NEWS, man!"  
  
Squall just stared at him.  
  
"Ok! Like. . . Seifer's back!"  
  
Squall's mouth opened and his eyebrows raised. What. . . Seifer! So many memories. . . I- I-. . . Wow. I. . .  
  
"-and like he's said he's here to see you-"  
  
To see. . . me? Does he still love me? Or does he want to hurt me. . .  
  
Zell still babbled on.  
  
"-so I got his hotel room and what name he's staying under. Squall?"  
  
"Wow. . . "  
  
"So, like, you wanna call him or something?"  
  
"Call? Seifer? What?"  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dude, you're obviously still shocked. . . I'll leave this here for you. . ."  
  
Zell slipped a small piece of paper into Squall's hand and walked out the door, whistling.  
  
Time for some hot dogs. . . Zell thought.  
  
Squall came to his senses. He wants. . . to. . . see me?  
  
He looked at the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Seifer: Balamb Hotel, room 6 Staying under name "Hyperion"  
  
The number. . . it's right here. I could. . . no. I. . . would he? Never. . .  
  
**Seifer's POV**  
  
Seifer awoke. . . what the fuck was that ringing sound? Don't tell I'm going deaf now. . . oh, the phone.  
  
The blue phone on a nightstand by his bed rang again.  
  
Who the hell would call me? I registered under a different name! Unless the Hotel Manager is calling me or something. Yeah, that's it.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
Seifer picked it up and said,"Hello?"  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Helloooo?"  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Okay, if you don't answer, I'm gonna hang up the phone and never answer it again. . ." Seifer taunted the person on the other line.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
That voice. . . so familiar. What?  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
"I- um. . ."  
  
The person on the other line hung up.  
  
Seifer put the phone down. That voice. . . deep, yet sensitive. . .  
  
He replayed the conversation in his mind over and over.  
  
Suddenly, it came to him.  
  
Oh my Hyne. . . Squall Leonheart just called me. 


End file.
